Quote Book
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: If you ever find yourself in love with two people, pick the second. Because if you really loved the first, you would never have the thought about the second. AMUTO!


**A/N Hey everyone! Long time no see. Well, this story was kinda random and kinda just popped into my head during the Most Romantic contest me and my friends were having. The Christmas quote won me the round, but my friends marry me one won it for her :( oh well, better luck next time! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hinamori Amu was many things. Her class-mates thought her to be Cool-and-Spicy. Her family thought her to be a model daughter. Her sister thought she was the best Onee-chan. Her friends called her the Joker. And her charas called her stubborn. Hinamori Amu was many things, but the one thing people always failed to realize was that she was, and always will be, a helpless romantic.

Yup, the cool and collected Hinamori Amu was a secret romantic. She could quote you lines from the Titanic and still cry when Jack died. She could list for you the top ten best romantic comedies of the year and even offer her own, specialized reviews. She spent hours sifting through romance manga and hours more on the internet surfing for love quotes. For some reason, she just couldn't get enough of those adorable things! Her favourite so far was definitely the Christmas one;

_If a big fat man climbs through your window and stuffs you in a bag, don't freak out…I told Santa that I wanted you for Christmas. _

KAWAAIIIII! Amu just couldn't get enough of them. Embarrassingly enough, she even had a whole notebook overflowing with her favourites, and she had A LOT. Including the notebook, she was the creator of a famous blog for these kinds of things. People posted new comments every day and whatever she found new ones, she added them to her blog immediately so that countless other girls could enjoy the guilty pleasure of fake, imaginary boyfriends.

Currently, Amu was hunched over her laptop, trusty pen in hand and furiously scribbling away in her heart covered notebook over some new lovey-dovey quote she just found. Hearts beating in her eyes and her sighs growing ever mushier, she suddenly went ridged and her charas watched as her favourite indigo blue pen clattered to the ground, as though in slow motion. Golden eyes wide, her hands shaking slightly as the words on the screen erupted in her head, whirling around in a cacophony of voices and a myriad of memories.

Flashes of blonde hair and a sword. Navy eyes and velvety cat ears twitching. Lazy nights spent outside. Tea in the garden. Dangerous adventures. Fish swimming in the aquarium. Ice cream. Love. Hate. Love. Hate. Oh dear God. Backing away from her laptop, Amu shuffled as though afraid, away from her computer and just stared in silence at the screen. The words on the screen to seemed to magnify themselves until all she could see was its words.

_If you ever find yourself in love with two people, pick the second one. Because if you had actually loved the first, you would never have thought about the second._

If you ever find yourself in love….she was in love. With two people…Tadase and Ikuto. Pick the second-wait, what! Ikuto? What the hell did that mean? She couldn't love him, she loved the Prince! Her prince in shining armor…the boy with shining eyes and a sugary sweet smile. The one who blushed when he held her hand and who never did anything to displease her. Tadase, polite and kind… "Not to mention zero personality." Miki interrupted snidely.

Amu's gaze zeroed in on her artsy chara. Mouth twitching and eyes bugged out comically. You would have thought she was furious…until she giggled. An innocent, cute giggle that soon escalated into a chuckle, then a laugh and then a full out guffaw with a snort for good measure. "M...Mi...Miki! That's…that's not very nice!" she stumbled over her words, gasping for breath.

Miki merely smiled knowingly before going back to her sketching. "Kiseki sure has a lot of personality though." Suu added, amused.

"He also happens to be Tadase-kun's future self…" Ran said, unusually serious.

"Is that really who you want to marry one day? A crazy power-hungry madman?" Miki asked bluntly.

Amu looked away, not wanting her charas to see the question in her eyes. To see the doubt lingering in her confused eyes. Biting her lip, she groaned out loud and flopped onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. Feeling her three minis-me's carrying her laptop off her bed she sighed in thought before turning on her back and staring out her window…or rather, the person standing outside her window.

"Ehhh! Ikuto!" she yelped, thanking God that her laptop was away, safe and sound.

"Yo." Was his genius response.

"What are you-oh never mind. I already know why you're here." She grumbled, rolling back on her stomach. After all, it was just Ikuto, she didn't have to be anything but herself and right now, she just wanted to scream, or cry, or laugh insanely, or, or, something!

Quirking up and eye-brow and hiding a concerned look, the navy haired boy stalked silently up to his prey before pouncing on her victoriously. Rolling on top of her, he landed on her left side and crooked his right arm over her lithe frame. "So what's wrong Strawberry?" he asked casually.

It had been three years since she'd known the blue-haired, cat-cosplayer pervert kid who would always visit her on her balcony. By now, she had grown accustomed to his constant affections and sometimes she didn't even mind. Now was one of those times. Not moving from her position, her mouth started moving without her accord and poured her heart out. "I'm confused Ikuto. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Wow, I'm surprised you're not crying. You always cry when you get like this."

Snorting, she flipped on her side, his arm still on her waist. "Oh please, like I'd cry for you." Her Cool-and-Spicy act blurted that out while the real Amu wished she could strangle herself. Although the look on Ikuto's face almost made it worth it.

Ikuto's jaw went slack and his eyes were wider than Tadase's tea saucers. Ocean orbs rippled with emotion, shock being the most prominent and somewhere, hidden in their depths was a definite tinge of amusement. "It's not funny, baka." She pouted.

As suddenly as it appeared, the amusement vanished to be replaced by confusion. "Why would I make you cry?" he asked, hurt and confused.

Shaking her head, she smiled softly. "You make me cry every day you come here and make me smile and I think I feel my heart flutter but then I go to school and Tadase-kun smiles and I stutter and don't know what to say. How can you like more than one person? It just doesn't make any sense." For the entirety of her speech, Amu had gazed deeply into Ikuto's eyes, willing him to see what she was truly feeling inside. Ever since Ran had come into her life, she had become more and more honest with her feelings and naturally, she was most honest with the boy lying in her bed. If Tadase had been here instead, she didn't think she would have ever been able to confess what she had just confessed. The second she was done, she shut her eyes tightly and scrunched her nose up in fear.

She knew that what she said must have hurt, she knew it must hurt him. Amu may have brushed off Ikuto's confession from that time he stayed at her house in front of him, but when she was alone, she knew it was real. She knew he loved her, and she knew that she felt something too. She liked him, she did. She just didn't know who she loved. Still shutting her eyes firmly closed, she refused to open them, even when he shook her shoulders roughly and swore he'd throw her off the balcony if she didn't comply. Feeling his arms wrapping around her body in an effort to lift her up forced her to open her eyes quicker than light itself and beat her fists against his back. "Okay! Okay! Let me go you pervert! I'll open my eyes! No need to get all violent on me!" pouting up at his smirking face, he chuckled, putting a fake hurt face on his face.

"Aww Amu, you know I would never hurt you." He smiled then, and this time, she was pretty sure her heart did just melt.

"Uhhh…ehh…ermmm…" Amu struggled to find the words to say, but couldn't think of anything that didn't sound stupid, so instead, she did the next best thing.

She kissed him.

Snaking her arms around his shoulders, she ran her fingers through his smooth locks and pulled at his hair. Pulling him closer to her, she deepened the kiss and tried to send every emotion that was bottled up inside of her for so long into that kiss. Like, love, hate, confusion, insanity, forgiveness, pleading, love. During the entire kiss, Ikuto made no move, not even to twitch a muscle. He just lay perfectly still, like a beautiful statue as he let her kiss him as passionately as she could.

When the lack of air became too much, she pulled away reluctantly and looked straight at him. Gazing up at him confidently, she refused to look away. She was not the blushing twelve year old that she was…okay so she still blushed, a lot. But she was fifteen for God's sake! She wasn't an innocent child anymore! Okay, so maybe she was still innocent, but still! She didn't regret what she did, she didn't.

Besides, they both knew that it would have happened eventually. That pervert just couldn't keep his hands to himself. To be honest, she expected some expression, a twitch of his eyes, a pull of his lip, hell even some anger! But all Amu saw was a blank expression on Ikuto's face. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" she threw her arms up in the air, frustrated.

As if finally noticing her, he lifted one finger to point behind her. Curiosity piqued, she twisted around only to drop her jaw and point her finger in shock. "M…Mi…Miki!" she squeaked, going ten shades redder.

In Miki's hands, was the elaborate drawing she had been working on ever since Amu found that quote. Sketched out very carefully was a tall cat-like boy, with wide, surprised eyes and small, cute girl throwing her arms around his neck and placing a small kiss on his lips. On the top left corner was a quote in large, curly letters; _If you're in love with two people, choose the second one. Because if you were really in love with the first, you would never have thought of the second._

Turning back towards him, a large sweat-drop formed at the back of her head and she dreaded what she was going to see. And she was right to dread it. A gigantic smirk spread across Ikuto's handsome face and his eyes lit up with amusement and mischief. Dammit. "Hmmm, choose the second one eh?" he asked coyly.

Blushing and stammering now, Amu could barely form a sentence. " Ehh…." Frowning, she looked away and dropped her arms to her sides.

Breathing out softly, Ikuto stepped forward and tilted her chin up him. Flashing her one of his rare genuine smiles, he bent down so that he was just close enough to count the brown specks in her eyes, but far enough so that she could still breathe without having a heart-attack. "Amu, you can date Tadase all you want, just marry me, okay?" he asked sweetly before turning on his heel and walking out to the balcony.

"I'll wait for you for forever if I have to Amu-koi!" he called out as he jumped into the starry sky, cat tail swinging merrily all the way.

Standing there, frozen in place, Amu merely watched the place where Ikuto stood last, a strange look on her face. Wary and worried, Ran floated forward hesitantly. "Amu-chan? Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Hair whipping around as she turned, Amu smiled a mega-watt smile. "Never better." She replied, grinning adorably.

"Hey Miki, can I have that drawing of yours?"

Picking up the enlarged sheet of paper, Amu carefully taped it on the wall right next to her wall and smiled, touching her fingers to her lips gently. "Choose the second…" she murmured under her breath.

* * *

"Hey Ikuto-nya. When are you gonna tell her that you're the one who made up that quote-nya?"

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it everyone! R and R! **


End file.
